


Bad Dreams

by thenevillegirl



Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 22:31:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19450786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenevillegirl/pseuds/thenevillegirl
Summary: Warning!In this little one shot there's a scene with blood (not much but is right to say) and the scene of Anne and Edward of Lancaster on their wedding night which i personally consider a rape since she was forced in (and i know that they were married and it was her duty but in my perspective that is how it looks) and there's the post scene (which we do not have on the series).Hope you will like it.





	Bad Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Warning!  
> In this little one shot there's a scene with blood (not much but is right to say) and the scene of Anne and Edward of Lancaster on their wedding night which i personally consider a rape since she was forced in (and i know that they were married and it was her duty but in my perspective that is how it looks) and there's the post scene (which we do not have on the series).  
> Hope you will like it.

He was on the battlefield, Tewkesbury, men from both sides all around him, fighting, unceasingly.

Richard stopped and it seemed like nobody noticed that he wasn’t fighting anymore, like he wasn’t even there.

His breathing was heavy and he couldn’t understand if it was real. It felt real somehow, for the screams of pain and the blood coming out of dead bodies on the ground.

He raised his head and saw a man approaching him. He was young, he daresay he was the same age as him approximately.

Richard figured out that the man had to be the Lancastrian’s Prince, Edward, the son of Margaret of Anjou.

“Gloucester…” He said, getting closer at every step.

Richard raised his sword enough to make him know that he would have defend himself.

“Lancaster…” He called him back and Edward smiled a little.

“I was curious about your appearance, since my wife speaks about you so ardently, she’s so convinced that you will save her…” He says, circling around and Richard does the same. Richard tightened the grip on the sword at the mention of Anne.

“But now I can see why… you weren’t fast enough to take her before me, though.” He grinned, making Richard more angry at those words he dared to say about Anne.

“Don’t worry… you missed nothing” He added and Richard lost his control and sank a sword blow with rage.

He killed him. Edward was spitting blood from his mouth but still he had that smile on his face. Richard drew the sword from his body and Edward fell on the ground, his eyes opened.

The battlefield wasn’t there anymore. Richard still had his armor and the sword with Edward’s blood, but he was in a room now. And there was a bed.

On the bed there was Anne, under the sheets. He smiled, putting his sword away, and called her name but she didn’t answered. He couldn’t recognize their bedchamber.

When he was closer to her, he could see fright in her eyes, she was fighting back tears. She also seemed a little younger than the present as his wife.

“Anne…” He called again but then he saw the same Edward forcing himself on Anne, telling her that all she had to do was just to lay on the bed.

He couldn’t watch, he tried to stop him but he wasn’t really there, he couldn’t push him away from her. All he could hear were Anne tears and her protests in vain for he pushed harder and closed her mouth with one hand.

Then there was just Anne, he didn’t shared her bed to sleep, her eyes were now full of tears and there was blood on the sheets, proof that she was indeed a maid, as there were any doubt, Anne was the purest girl Richard knew, and she was just a child.

She brought her knees to her chest, hugging herself and moaned for pain.

He approached the bed, he wanted to calm her down, to reassure her that he would have find her and, at last, they would have been happy.

But when he was next to the bed he heard her whispering, “Alone, I’m all alone. He won’t come, he won’t save me, he will think I’m a harlot, a traitor one. He will never love me. I’m all alone.”

Her words broke his heart. She never told him about this, probably she didn’t wanted to remember and she had the right to forget, but he had the right to know.

Anne raised her face from her arms that were holding her knees.

“You didn’t saved me. It’s all your fault!” She yelled at him and he tried to touch her face, but again, he couldn’t.

“No! Anne! No!” He tried to say, but she couldn’t listen to him.

“Richard! Richard! My love, please!” He heard a distant voice, it was the same as Anne’s and it got closer until he was awake.

He opened his eyes and Anne was holding his face with both her hands and she looked worried.

“Anne! Anne…” He exclaimed and then whispered her name, while she was caressing his frown and his hairline. He was sweating.

“It’s all right, it was just a bad dream, my love, just a bad dream.” She said, and he grabbed her forearm to feel her, to be sure she was there with him.

When he was calmed, Anne made him sit and brought to him some wine.

“It was the same dream?” She asked. It wasn’t the first time he suffered of nightmares.

He nodded, “But this time you whispered words and told me it was all my fault… Anne, there is something true in that?” He asked her and she looked down for a second.

“Yes… I whispered those words after Edward raped me, I always dreamed of marrying you and I always imagined that you would be the one to take my maidenhead… I thought that you would never love me since I was used and ruined, I wasn’t a maid anymore, he took away my innocence without even a tender word.” She explained, trying not to cry.

“But you though it was me to blame?”

“I thought that if you weren’t so loyal to your brother, probably we’d be married since my father and George’s rebellion. But I never blamed you for what happened, I blamed father.” She run her fingers through his hair and hugged him, Richard squeezed her, resting his face on her breasts.

“But I’m happy now, here with you and our Ned” She said then, smiling and caressing his hair.

Richard raised his head and took her hands. “I won’t ever make you suffer like he did, Anne.”

“I Know that, Richard” He kissed them and went back to sleep, but this time he was sleeping between her arms and not the opposite. Sometimes he needed Anne to be his safe place from his demons and the nightmares.


End file.
